<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho by crybabyenligne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342661">Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyenligne/pseuds/crybabyenligne'>crybabyenligne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Plain Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships, donghyuck: is into is, i have never been to college and it shows, mark: is a psychopath, no beta we die like men, saying that to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyenligne/pseuds/crybabyenligne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The weekend would be great," Donghyuck says with a smile. His eyes are almost black in colour and Mark wonders why any witch would immerse themselves in the void when he's got Donghyuck's beautiful eyes to bask in. </p><p>Please give me your number. Please give me your number. Please-</p><p>"Here's my email," he says instead and Inner Mark wails in despair. Outer Mark smiles shyly and brings out his phone. </p><p>You win some, you lose some, he thinks. And that luck potion I brewed the other night definitely works. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Plain Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im back. after deleting a ton of shitty work. this is the first thing ive made that i have been proud of in months so pls be kind. now lets see how this goeeeeessssss</p><p>stream punch and QTAH fuckheads</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really are too pretty for your own good,” Mark mutters to himself as he digs his shovel deep into the wet soil, the pouring rain making his grip on the shovel slip. He curses and frowns and throws an apologetic glance at the body bag laying a few feet away. “So sorry about this, I might just burn a candle for you after all this is over. The death was meant to be painful, not the ceremony.”</p><p>”’That’s okay!’” He answers himself in a high-pitched voice, a mockery of the smooth and low vocals the boy in the bag actually had. Before Mark tore his throat to shreds with a remote-controlled garrote, that is. “‘It’s the least I deserve for flirting with him during class. You can do whatever you want with me, Mark-ssi! You can even use me in your ritual!’”</p><p>Mark snorts to himself. “Pass. Your bones are rotten to the core.”</p><p>It’s well past one am by the time he finishes, gently sowing the freshly turned earth with flower seeds that glitter under the moonlight, mind occupied with the beautiful yellow colour these flowers will bloom once they shred and devour the plastic and reach the sliced meat beneath. </p><p>And shred the plastic they will. Mark’s been cultivating this garden since he was fifteen years old and nothing that grows in it is even remotely friendly to anyone but him. They’re all hungry, constantly, and with a very open palette that Mark is all too happy to play with. </p><p>“Y’know,” Mark says conversationally when he shuffles in the backdoor, “The flowers kind of remind me of you.” He nods his thanks when Johnny throws a towel at him from his seat at the kitchen table. There’s a laptop open in front of him and he’s typing something out with slow, excruciating effort. He frowns at the screen and flicks his eyes to Mark; they glow yellow with the hour. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>”They’ll eat anything.”</p><p>”Haha, you're so funny,” Johnny mutters sardonically and turns his focus back to the screen. He types something else using just two fingers. Mark cringes at the action but chooses not to say anything, knowing that commenting will just send Johnny into another tangent where he just bitches about human technology advancing too fast and how ‘unaccommodating’ it is towards people who’ve spent the last century under a sorcerer’s control. Like <em>he </em>isn’t the weird one in this situation. “I stopped eating plastic after the third time I choked on it. Those things learned how to digest it.”</p><p>”The environmental justice warriors would love it,” Jaehyun comments as he wanders into the kitchen. He’s as impeccable as always, eyes bright red and pupil slit from a fresh meal. The only hints of his recent activities are the blood stained teeth and the stench of death on his shoulders. </p><p>“The environmental justice warriors would die,” Johnny says dryly. </p><p>“Win-win for Mark here. You need help with that computer, gramps?”</p><p>”Fuck off. Learning how to use cutlery again was bad enough, I don’t need your snark-“</p><p>Jaehyun laughs and throws himself down beside the werewolf, pulling the laptop so it’s shared between them. “Maybe if you hadn’t spent so much time as a wolf you’d still be able to function as a human.”</p><p>”I’m going to shower.” Mark excuses himself but it goes unheard as the pair begin to bicker about Johnny’s piss-poor methods of keeping in touch with human society. It’s an argument he’s tried and failed to share his opinion in, mostly because Johnny doesn’t see the point in Mark offering his since his appearance is entirely human, and Jaehyun enjoys arguing with people so he sabotages any attempts at mediation. </p><p>He’s hums a tune under his breath as he makes his way up the stairs, steps soundless. He should probably head to bed after he showers, he has an eight am class and if he gets there in time he’ll manage to grab his favourite seat — by the window, under lots of sunlight, two seats behind Donghyuck so he’s close enough to see him but far enough he won’t catch any unwanted attention. If he’s ever going to talk to the boy of his dreams it will be on his own terms when he’s ready. And without any obstacles like the one he just dealt with. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Too pretty for your own good, </em>Mark thinks to himself as he watches the back of Donghyuck’s head, a bit too entranced by how his dark curls catch and absorb the morning light. </p><p>The other boy is tired. It's not just Mark's own well developed Donghyuck Instincts that tell him that, but it's also the way he whines cutely, voice just loud enough to grace Mark's ears while he careens to his left to drop his whole body weight against Lee Jeno's shoulder (not a threat to Mark's possible relationship, he did extensive background research and found out that not only does Jeno find the idea of dating Donghyuck repulsive, but he's also infatuated with a friend of Donghyuck's, this little tough exchange student called Renjun. Mark isn't sure if he's human or not. He's not Donghyuck, so he doesn't really care). </p><p>There are two crushed cans of red bull on Donghyuck's desk and a warm coffee in his hands. Mark wonders if his hands are just as warm, maybe warmer. </p><p>Truth be told, Mark knows his love and appreciation is way beyond the norm and has reached levels that are far past acceptable. The blatant murder he committed the other night is the fifth he's done in Donghyuck's name but in all fairness, the sleaze-bag had only really wanted Donghyuck for his body. That's all anyone wants from him. But not Mark. No, Mark is different because he wants to hold his hand and run his fingers through those curly brown locks. He wants to make him laugh just to hear the melodic giggle. He doesn't just want his body, he wants his <em>everything.</em></p><p>And maybe he expresses his love a little violently. </p><p>"The sunflowers you planted last week are fucking huge," Jaehyun greets as he throws himself down beside Mark, slapping his books on the table with unnecessary force. The piece of furniture groans weakly and Donghyuck cranes his neck to shoot them a dirty look. There's crease marks on his cheek from where it was pressed against Jeno's denim jacket and his eyes are bleary despite all the caffeine he's consumed. </p><p>Mark's heart skips a beat. Jaehyun imitates a whipping noise with his mouth and laughs when Mark punches his shoulder.</p><p>"Shut up," he mutters. "And of course they are, I fed them well."</p><p>"And you didn't cheat with a spell?" He asks, peering over the rim of his sunglasses. </p><p>Mark pauses. "Well, no, but I did pray to-"</p><p>Johnny harrumphs as he slides into place behind them. "That's not real gardening, Mark, that's cheating. You said you'd allow them to grow naturally this time without any interference, divine or otherwise."</p><p>"They are growing naturally!" He defends. "The food gave them was totally natural, I just gave them a little <em>something something</em>," he makes a gesture with his hands and Johnny laughs at him. "To make them grow faster. And to make them stronger. And taller."</p><p>"Cheat," Johnny declares, his canines prominent even in a human grin. "You're buying us lunch for losing the bet."</p><p>The pair of them fist bump (a human gesture that Johnny is ridiculously fond of) and Mark can't stop the whine that bubbles up from his throat. "They're gonna be a gift for <em>him</em>. I don't wanna wait weeks for them to finish!"</p><p>"I think the human would appreciate normal sunflowers instead of six foot tall ones that might try to eat his cat."</p><p>"He has a rabbit," he retorts sullenly. "And it's name is Fullsun. And it's staying with his mother right now because he's living on campus."</p><p>"You're a real freak-show, Mark," Johnny says fondly. Hypocritically. Still, the silver-haired witch doesn't bat away the hand that pats his head. </p><p>And now, two hours later Mark is wandering out of the science building with stars in his eyes and buckets of sweating pouring from his hands. </p><p>Beside him walks the one, the only, Lee Donghyuck. </p><p>
  <em>Gods bless Professor Choi.</em>
</p><p>"We can start the project this weekend if you're cool with that," Mark offers, trying to be suave and mature but all he wants to do right now is stare at the younger boy's boy pink lips and ascend into space. His success rate is low. "I know we're both probably busy for the week so maybe if we start on the weekend..."</p><p>Mark is not busy this week. Mark is a homebody who only leaves the house to (a) indulge in stalking his classmate, (b) kill someone who tries to get with or badmouth said classmate, or (c) go barhopping with Johnny and Jaehyun until the wee hours of the morning. It keeps Mark from turning into a hermit, helps Jaehyun scout potential meals, and educates Johnny about how people socialize in the twenty first century. Or at least that's the excuse he told them last time they caught him with his tongue down someone's throat in a back alley. </p><p>But Mark knows Donghyuck is indeed busy because Mark memorized his entire schedule after stealing it from his dorm in his second year of college (Donghyuck's first); he'd also learned that for all his apparent beauty, tan-skinned and mischievous Lee Donghyuck is a really ugly crier when he's stressed. </p><p>Mark thinks he's cute anyway. </p><p>"The weekend would be great," Donghyuck says with a smile. His eyes are almost black in colour and Mark wonders why any witch would immerse themselves in the void when he's got Donghyuck's beautiful eyes to bask in. </p><p>
  <em>Please give me your number. Please give me your number. Please-</em>
</p><p>"Here's my email," he says instead and Inner Mark wails in despair. Outer Mark smiles shyly and brings out his phone. </p><p><em>You win some, you lose some,</em> he thinks. <em>And that luck potion I brewed the other night definitely works. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna fuck him," Donghyuck says bluntly as he kicks open the door to the dorm. </p><p>Jeno pops his head out from beneath his bed covers, glasses skewed and hair a mess. Looks like he decided to skip lunch to take a nap, which explains Donghyuck didn't see him at the food court. "Who?"</p><p>"My stalker," Donghyuck says nonchalantly. "Y'know the cute little witch I told you about? The one who sits behind us?"</p><p>"Mark Lee? Hyuck, please do not fuck your murderous witch stalker. I think he's single-handedly increased the crime rate in this shithole city and I didn't think that was possible with how high it already is."</p><p>"He's cute," Donghyuck shrugs. He collapses back onto his bed and feels his glamour fade away, the sensation not unlike peeling off a sticky plaster. He stares at the ceiling with solid black eyes, sclera gone, and feels his forked tail wriggle beneath him. "He's dedicated to me, which is a bonus for sure -- I don't have to worry about him cheating or being unfaithful if he's already obsessed with me. His thighs are also-"</p><p>He whistles to emphasis their greatness. Jeno rolls his eyes. </p><p>He thinks back to the glimmer in Mark's honey brown eyes as they spoke, the shy heat in his pale cheeks and the musky scent of death and magic that oozed from his fingertips. The stalking and general obsession Mark has with him genuinely doesn't both the demon, it's kind of flattering that someone would actually go to such lengths just to appreciate him and to defend his honor. Plus, Mark is sort of like gentleman in his own way -- he never sent creepy gifts or tried to put him under any spells, or slip him a potion. He kills people he thinks bother Donghyuck, and when he follows him around town he keeps a distance of five metres minimum. </p><p><em>A cutie,</em> his brain coos. </p><p>"He's harmless, really," Donghyuck finds himself saying. "Stalking is one of the weakest offenses in Hell, you know that. Plus now that we have to do a project together, I can check him out properly and see if he's truly worthy of my attention."</p><p>"And the murder?" Jeno asks, raising an eyebrow and staring him down. Donghyuck turns his head to stare back, a smirk growing on his face. </p><p>"Kind of hot."</p><p>"Ew! That's fucking nasty, dude," he grumbles and the demon cackles. "Like you wouldn't pop a boner if Renjun showed up on your doorstep saying he just killed an admirer of yours."</p><p>The human flushes a deep red and flings a comic book at him at the mention of his own crush, another demon that Donghyuck introduced him to when Jeno first expressed his curiosity of the hidden world. Poor thing had been hooked from the get-go. </p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark's house is a ten minute bus ride from the university and looks like an odd blend between traditional Korean and modern American. There's no cars, and the garden is lively in even from the front of the house, supernatural flowers whispering to each other as the demon and the witch make their way inside, their stalks turning to watch them. Donghyuck spots Mark's vampire seatmate messing about in the kitchen down the hall, who offers a lazy wave when he notices him looking around. He doesn't spot the werewolf but his scent is in the air, so Donghyuck just dismisses it and follows Mark upstairs, unashamedly scanning the man head to toe as he walks behind him. </p><p>The house seems almost too big for just three people. Donghyuck counts four bedrooms in total when they reach the second floor, and a spacious bathroom as they head down the hall to the 'study room' as Mark had dubbed it, with a nervous laugh and a bright grin. </p><p><em>Absolutely precious, </em>Donghyuck had thought. <em>Maybe the little witch is worth it.</em></p><p>"I was thinking we could divide it up into sections," Mark offers as he clicks into his computer, seemingly content with Donghyuck poking his nose into everything around the room. It's not especially large, just two desk on opposite sides of the room, a bookcase filled with unlabeled hardbacks and murky jars. A squashed beanbag sits beside a large floor to ceiling window that over looks the entire back garden, which looks to be bursting with life more magical and more dangerous than the front garden. </p><p><em>Lots of green patches,</em> he notes with a smirk. </p><p>"I like your garden," he comments, cutting Mark off mid-sentence. The silver-haired boy blinks for a second before beaming at him, so hard that Donghyuck is surprised at the force. Perhaps a little starstruck too. </p><p>"Thank you so much! I've been working on it a lot lately, it's kind of a hobby of mine," he giggles and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, innocent like he hasn't murdered multiple men and women in the past month and doesn't use his vampire roommate's latest meals as plant food. </p><p><em>Mark cute,</em> Donghyuck's monkey brain says. </p><p><em>Murder hot,</em> his horny brain supplies. </p><p><em>Make him yours, </em>his demon brain purrs. </p><p>"Will you show me around once we're finished planning our presentation?" He asks, batting his eyelashes to look pretty, pouting his lip. He revels in how clearly it affects the older -- Mark's eyes flash a rich, hypnotising shade of gold and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip. Donghyuck's mouth goes dry. </p><p>"I'd love to," he murmurs shyly.</p><p>
  <em>I've got to have him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that they're actually friends and Mark interacts with Donghyuck regularly outside of his dreams, Mark decides to ease up on his stalking habit. It's a hard hobby to let go of but now that he actually get's to talk to the other boy and hold his attention for more than a minute, it's worth it. </p><p>He's even sweeter in person than he is through a zoomed in camera lens a building away, Mark finds. Mark's more smitten than he already was if it is even possible. </p><p>He's sarcastic. He's blunt and teasing, childish and hard-working. He also actually pulls his weight in the project, something Mark isn't used to, and offers constructive criticism while they're reviewing it. He's cute and funny and helps Mark relax and enjoy every waking minute they spend together. </p><p>He is also, unfortunately, insanely, terribly touchy. </p><p>Mark is going to pop a blood vessel if his ass is smacked again while he's trying to order coffee. Mark is going to have an aneurysm if his thigh his squeezed under a table one more time. The dark haired boy's presence was impossible to ignore <em>before</em> he started draping himself over Mark's shoulders when he's sat at the computer trying to work, toying with his fingers almost absently when they're watching documentaries. Mark's never had this much attention paid to him in his life, never mind how subconscious and thoughtless almost all the actions probably are, so he can't help the way he squirms out of his grip, his laughter high-pitched and nervous as he slips out of reach. </p><p>Donghyuck either doesn't notice or doesn't care of Mark's fluster -- he persists and worms his way into an embrace, a wicked grin on his lips when Mark turns red, break eye contact, tries to escape. </p><p>"C'mon hyung," he whines into his ear. Another development that gets to Mark's head more than he would like. "We've been at this for ours, my eyes hurt. Can't we take a short break and then finish this slide?"</p><p>"If you're tired you can rest on the beanbag. Or even take my room for a nap, it's just down the hall." Never in his life did he think he'd be refusing Donghyuck anything; but here he is, doing just that, and he kind of likes the sound of the growing petulance in his voice. </p><p><em>Domestic bickering,</em> his monkey brain cheers. </p><p>He quiets. "Shouldn't your eyes rest too?"</p><p>Mark smiles softly and glances over his shoulder, the artificial light of his computer catching off his glasses. "Since I'm wearing these I can last longer -- it's okay, Duckie, you go rest, I'll take care of this."</p><p>He huffs, eyes unfathomably dark. Mark can't help but freeze at the almost animal look behind his pretty dark eyes, knees feeling weak at just the sight, and he only has a second to catch his breath before Donghyuck is climbing onto the chair and squirming and shoving until he's sat behind Mark. Mark squawks as he's manhandled so he's sitting on Donghyuck's lap. </p><p>"What the fuck?!" He says shrilly. Blood is rushing so fast to his face that he's shocked his dick even has time to twitch in interest. <em>Fucking traitor, </em>he thinks sourly. </p><p>"I can't sleep without hugging something," Donghyuck says casually like he isn't trying to send Mark to an early grave. </p><p>Mark can vividly remember spending a summer watching Donghyuck practice in the local dance studio, his shorts so short that all Mark could focus on were his thighs, golden and strong. Mark has a video stored on his Donghyuck-Only-Phone that is just a compilation of all the body rolls and hip thrusts the man had dedicated his time to learning. </p><p><em>I wonder if he's improved since then, </em>a traitorous part of his mind whispers, and a warm heat fills his belly. He can feel his fingers spark around their tight grip on the mouse and nearly whimpers. </p><p>"I can get you a body pillow," he whispers weakly, moving his hands to grab Donghyuck's forearms weakly. They're locked tight around his abdomen and he feels them tighten further, pulling him back so they're chest to back, a pointy chin hooking over his shoulder. His stomach flexes when he feels sharp nails scrape him through the fabric of his t-shirt. "It's no trouble..."</p><p>"I like cuddling you, hyung." His breath ghosts over his ear and Mark shudders. He's always been sensitive to touch and now he's literally about to pop a boner just from being held. This is why he hates skinship. "Work if you want, I'll just rest with you."</p><p>Mark nods robotically. </p><p>Donghyuck giggles sweetly in his ear, nuzzling the back of his neck. </p><p>
  <em>Oh for fucks sake don't act cute <strong>now-</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three nights later finds Mark covered in blood once more, black smoke leaking from his fingers as he lazily carves into human flesh. </p><p>"It had really been going so well," he complains, mostly to himself. Today's victim doesn't have a name; mostly because Mark doesn't give a fuck, partly because he cut out her tongue before she could introduce herself. And scream for help. </p><p>"We're friends now! He lets me buy him food, and he cuddles me, and I don't need to follow him in unmarked vehicles anymore because he <em>trusts </em>me now." He clicks his tongue when her strangled whispers devolve into crazed mumbles when he pulls his hand away. "I think I might give him the flowers I grew for him soon, they're oh so pretty. And I charmed them so they'll only every protect him."</p><p>He meets her tear-filled eyes with a pair of glowing gold ones. "I was going to give them to him today," he says coldly. "But then you got in the way."</p><p>The farmhouse they're in now is one of the many properties Mark has inherited from his parents from their unique lives of spending money as hard and as fast as they claimed it. This particular one is only an hour out from the town he calls home, off the main road, and surrounded by some of the tallest trees Mark has ever seen. There's unspoken power in their roots and Mark never fails to bring them a gift when he visits. </p><p>"You ever met a pixie?" He asks conversationally, circling her restrained body just to see the anxiety spark up inside her eyes again. He traces the his knife along the curves and dips of her shoulders and collarbones down to her chest with a rusty knife, summoning a bucket of water with a flick of his wrist. </p><p>She makes a high, scratchy sound in the back of her throat and Mark grins. "This isn't for you, this is for the clean up."</p><p>In the distance Mark can hear a bright, high-pitched laugh, deceptively childish. </p><p>The glowing eyes and serrated teeth that emerge from the darkness outside the barn make her scream like nothing else before. </p><p>"Is she all ours, Mark-hyung?" Chenle asks, forked tongue slipping over the Korean syllables. Jisung's head pops up behind him, eyes white and without pupils, cheeks gaunt and tinged green. He chirrups, too shy to try and speak any human tongue like Chenle, and creeps forward to lick flecks of blood off the floor. </p><p>Chenle nudges him and says something fast and sharp in pixie tongue. Jisung grumbles something back but moves forward to unchain the squirming woman, claws slicing into the flesh of her wrists unkindly. </p><p>"All yours, cutie," Mark coos, endeared by the childlike laughter they release at his confirmation. Chenle trills happily, nudging his head against Mark's shoulder affectionately and even shy little Jisung timidly licks his cheek in thanks. </p><p>"Good eve and fairest travels," Jisung rumbles at the door before he turns and bolts into the forest, the body over his shoulder moaning lowly. Chenle shrieks a challenge and sprints after him at speeds no human could ever produce. </p><p>"Babies," Mark smiles, sappy at the sight of seeing his youngest friends. "I should bring them more of my kills."</p><p>He allows himself a moment to bask in the smell of blood and the sweet scent of lavender the pair of pixies always leave behind. Then he glances at the moon and sighs. "Fuck, I have another morning class."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They say when you hang out with someone often enough you start to pick up little traits and mannerisms of theirs, adopting pieces of their personality subconsciously. </p><p>"Murder is new," Renjun comments after a long moment of just staring at Donghyuck's blood-soaked figure lurking in the shadows. And by blood-soaked he means <em>blood-soaked</em>. There's not an inch of him that isn't stained. Every flick of his tail drips more of the crimson liquid onto the floor, his horns are so drenched they shine red instead of pitch black; it's like a deadly eye-shadow that surrounds his pure black eyes. </p><p>Jeno vomited the moment Donghyuck had teleported into the dorm room, stepping out of the shadows with a hysterical laugh and meat hanging off his teeth. Renjun's been cradling him this whole time but doesn't look particularly miffed that Donghyuck terrified his human -- if anything he looks more than pleased with how Jeno whimpers as he hides his face in the crook of his neck, crying softly into his shoulder. Donghyuck will buy him a present and apologize sincerely for scaring him when he's decent, he swears, he actually likes Jeno and doesn't want a new roommate. </p><p>"I heard them talking about Mark," he mutters, dragging a clawed finger through the blood pooled in his collarbone and bringing it up to his mouth to suck clean. </p><p>His eyes almost roll into the back of his head at the euphoric taste. </p><p>"What did they say about Mark?" </p><p>He blinks slowly, running his tongue over his teeth, searching for bits of flesh to munch on. "They were making fun of him. Calling him weird and creepy and..." His lip curls. "Slutty."</p><p>He meets Renjun's eyes, black against black. "He's mine now. They can't say a word against him or I'll send them so far down they'll never get back up."</p><p>Renjun laughs softly, running a hand through Jeno's hair, the other settling possessively at the base of his spine. "The humans in this town are so fucked," he says. </p><p>"They will be if they ever touch him," Donghyuck says loftily, thinking back to pretty brown eyes turning gold with power and arousal, a sweet smile hiding bloodstained hands, an endearingly awkward and dorky personality. "And they definitely will be if they ever touch me too."</p><p>He makes his way towards the shower, footsteps sticky and flakes of dried blood drifting off his skin as he moves. Jeno is whining brokenly as Renjun soothes him and Donghyuck laughs to himself as the scent of arousal permeates the air as Jeno starts to cry into a sweet kiss. Figures his best friend would find scared, crying pretty boys hot. </p><p><em>Although, then again,</em> the brunette thinks as he shucks off his sweatpants and feels his cock pulse in his underwear. <em>I'm turned on by shy little murder witches, so who am I to judge?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's cheeks feel hot. He can't take his eyes off the huge, gorgeous sunflower in his hands, a layer of protective magic covering it that warms his fingertips. And his heart. </p><p>His cheeks really are burning, so much so that he wouldn't be surprised if steam came off them and his glamour fell with the sheer <em>strength </em>of the affection he's feeling right now. He can't help the way he ducks his head shyly, for once glad that Mark is too busy avoiding his eye contact to notice his small, fond smile. </p><p>Seven Hells, he's so fucked. </p><p>"You- you, uh, said you liked the garden a lot and I never got to show it to you p-properly, like, all the prettiest flowers are at the back and um. I grew these myself, a while ago, and they turned out amazing and they remind me of you because they're bright and pretty. Sh- you remind me of the colour yellow, yanno, because you. Uh. Like glow and shit so it's kind of like a sun so. The sun. Sunflower. Made me think of you and-"</p><p>They're both bright red. They've been standing on Mark's doorstep for twenty minutes now, Donghyuck was supposed to be on the bus home five minutes ago. </p><p>Johnny, Mark's werewolf friend and pseudo older brother is peering at them with a shitty grin behind a rosebush a few feet away. Even less subtle is Jaehyun the vampire half-hanging out the living room window. He's sipping on what looks like red wine. He looks fascinated. </p><p>"Thank you," the demon blurts out, finally managing to un-stick his vocal chords, cutting Mark off before he could go off on a tangent about the meaning of sunflowers and the fertilizers he used. "They're beautiful. I'll treasure them for as long as they live, I'll do my best to take care of them."</p><p>Mark's smile is soft and warm as he looks at Donghyuck now, fingers relaxing where they were bunched up in the sleeves of his over-sized hoodie. He looks warm and soft and caring and solid and Donghyuck never wants to let him go now that he has him and he knows his feelings are true. </p><p><em>Mark is the end game,</em> he thinks with a giddy smile as he yanks the older boy into a tight hug, an overwhelmed laugh bursting out of him at his yelp. He tucks his face into the space between his neck and his shoulder and flings his arms over his shoulders, heart thrumming when strong arms wrap around his waist after a moments hesitation. </p><p>Jaehyun whoops and then swears when he almost tips out the window. Johnny barks out a laugh and Donghyuck smothers his own giggle into Mark's shaking shoulders. His sweet laughter washes over him. </p><p>This is it. Mark is it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again. im posting while tipsy on white wine at 5:30am and would love if y'all could leave comments and criticism!! also point out if i made any mistakes, i dont have a beta. i used to write a lot, i dont anymore, so getting back into the swing of things is kinda weird. this aint my first rodeo into kpop fanfic so i hope nobody remembers the atrocity i wrote a while back lol. some facts and notes:</p><p>-these are my own interpretations of all these magical creatures, i didnt do research, i made it all up on the fly<br/>-i dont claim to know anything about witchcraft so this is needless to say an inaccurate and unrealistic depiction of it. i also didn't do any research here :)<br/>-this is joke for my own amusement. pls dont take it seriously<br/>- ive never been to college. idk how it works lol</p><p>stay safe, sanitze, and stay at home. </p><p>buh bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>